The Human Sacrifice of the Kohona
by Celeste Corinne
Summary: To keep the Kohona alive every 18 years someone is sacrificed. This is a romance between Ino and Gaara, as well as some other characters. It's a Naruto with a modern twist in high school. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

The Sacrifice of the Kohona

2011 Rewrite- Part One is about the sacrifice, part two is more life after the main plot and more romance than action. Just like my other stories this is a mix of Naruto and modern American life, for more info on my character's inspiration please view my profile. I wrote this for people I am no longer friends with, sad how things change.

-Celeste Corinne

Chapter 1- Intro

Long ago in a far away village called the Kohona, a beautiful baby girl was born. It was legend that she would save the village from destruction by being sacrificed on the night of her 18th birthday. This girl's name was Ino.

Now 17 years later she is a beautiful, smart girl. She has blond hair and baby blue eyes. No one in the village, besides her foster parents and the Hokage, know that she is the scarf ice.

In high school she is very popular and has many friends. She is planning her 18th birthday party with her friends Temari, Tayuya, Sakura, and Hinata.

Temari is a sporty girl, she enjoys volleyball to keep her busy. Her hair is kept in four spiky pig tails and her wardrobe consists of mainly blue.

Tayuya is a rebel, the hard chick in the group. Her hair is pink but she usually wears a beanie or a bandana to hide it and her hatred for pink.

Sakura is a pink haired girly-girl. Candy and rainbows, a soft, and sensitive girl- who loves fashion.

Lastly, Hinata, a short haired shy girl who keeps quiet but knows how to have fun.

Today, as always, they are stylish. Ino wearing a short strapless black summer dress with many accessories. Temari dressed in a blue cut off shirt and jean shorts, showing off her long legs and flat stomach. Tayuya doesn't accept fashion advice, and cares less about how she looks, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Hinata stands off to the side of the group, enjoying her space, wearing a white tank top and a lavender skirt, quite unusual for her to show much skin but today was a special occasion.

Strutting down the hallway of their high school, talking birthday plans, every guy's head turns, some whistle.

Temari rolls her eyes and mutters, "Guys are such dogs."

Sakura joins the group, coming in late wearing a pink tank top and white shorts, "Yeah but they're so cute!" Sakura nearly drools over Itachi, walking straight to them.

"Hey Ino, I heard you are having a party." Itachi smiles and slides his hands in his pockets.

Ino smiles in return, "Yeah you heard right. Invite only. You want to come?"

"Yeah you know I couldn't miss it." Itachi waits for her to hand over the invitation then walks away smoothly.

"Oh my! He's delicious." Sakura exclaims

"Oh shut up! He's nothing compared to my Sasuke-kun" Tayuya smiles

Hinata asks lowly, "Isn't Sasuke in college?"

Tayuya blushes.

"Seriously, we all know my Shikamaru is the cutest." Temari adds to the argument

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ino yells, the girls pause, "Thank you. . Now I guess I will just give you guys a call later since silly boys are more important than my party." she storms off to her locker as the girls watch blankly.

Sakura broke the silence, "She's right guys. . They're all hot!"

"Stick to Itachi, Sakura." Tayuya glares

They all depart for their classes, leaving Sakura in the hallway. She sighs and opens her locker.

A voice scares her from behind, she jumps, "Hey Sakura."

She turns and hugs him, "Itachi!"

"Can I ask you something?"

Sakura got excited, "Of course.:

"Can you do my homework?" her heart sank, "I'm so caught up in football and I know you are really smart."

She sighs, "I guess." as he fills her arms with books and binders.

"You're the best!" he smiles and walks away.

She puts the books in her locker, "You too. . ." She mutters.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

Chapter 2-Lunch

The first four periods pass into lunch.

"He did what!" Temari nearly yells

Sakura replies lowly, "He asked me to do his homework."

"Well, if you like him so much, why don't you just ask him out?" Tayuya asks

"It's not that easy! It took you like 3 months to finally ask Sasuke out!"

They argue slightly, Hinata starts a side conversation, "So, Ino, what's with you and Gaara?"

"Nothing, why?" Ino replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wondering."

"Hey look! A new girl. Let's go meet her." Sakura interrupts.

Ino agrees but the rest stay at the table. They walk over to her cautiously, she has black hair down to her ankles and dark eyes. She's dressed casual, in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Ino. This is Sakura." Ino greets the new girl/

Tayuya and Hinata wonder over curiously.

"Oh hey, I'm Kin." She smiles.

Itachi seems to pop out of no where to introduce himself, "Hey sweetie, I'm Itachi. Just thought I'd come over and give you this." He sits next to her, handing her a piece of paper.

"What!" Sakura yells angrily.

Kin glances around nervous, and at loss of words.

Ino butted in, "Itachi, leave the poor girl alone."

He winks at Kin, then walks away. Sakura snatches the phone number out of Kin's hands.

"I apologize Kin, Sakura has been crushing on him for like ever." Ino smiles.

"I'm not interested anyway." Kin mumbles lowly.

"That's a good decision." Tayuya forms her hands into fists.

"Don't mind her. Do what you want." Ino spots Gaara and waves goodbye to Kin.

"Hey Gaara." Ino approaches him.

He smiles, "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. . ." She frowns.

"I was just wandering what to get you for your birthday." He pulls her into him and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"Surprise me." She giggles

The bell rings and they hug each other goodbye, and start to class.


	3. Chapter 3 Time Flies

Chapter 3- Time Flies

"Streamers, or no?" Ino asks walking home with Temari and Sakura.

"No way! They're a pain to put up and everyone tears them down!" Temari says, frustrated.

"There's no way I can do this before Friday." Ino sighs.

"It's only Tuesday, we can do it." Sakura adds in her optimistic reassurance.

"This is my stop, I'll catch you guys later." Ino walks away, down her drive way, into her home.

She steps into her white carpeted living room, removing her shoes and throwing them into the closet. She is home alone, as usual, her parents always worked.

She hurries up the spiral stairs, into her room, and shuts her door to do homework.

She thought to herself, How could she pull shit off? And should it be a small party or a big party?

She fell asleep, deep in thought.

"How are we going to do this to her?" asks Anko

Ino's foster mom asked Orochimaru.

"I'm not sure. . I really don't want to but, we knew we'd have to do this from the beginning when we adopted her."

"18 years go by too fast." Anko sighs.

Gaara knocks on the door, Anko answers, "She's in her room."

She lets him in and he smiles saying hello, then proceeds up to Ino's room. He knocks, then enters her room to find her sleeping and slowly moves over to her bed, and wakes her.

Her eyes fly open and she nearly jumps.

"Sorry baby, didn't mean to scare you." He apologizes.

"It's alright. ." She yawns.

He takes her into his arms and lays down with her, holding her hands in his.

"Does it feel like years?" He asks.

"Not two. Maybe one. . Time sure does fly." Ino closes her eyes again.

She cuddles Gaara, feeling safe.

To her two years together were everything. Before Ino met him she was so lost.

She felt he was the only good thing in her life, even now.

"I love you." Gaara speaks softly, kissing her forehead.

His red hair slightly in her eye, but she ignores it and smiles, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or Dare?

Chapter 4- Truth or Dare?

The next few days seem to pass by so fast. Ino realizes her foster parents strange behavior but pushes it to the back of her mind.

Early on this Friday morning Ino calls up the group to help set up the party. Just when it starts to get dark the party is ready to start. Gaara is the first to arrive. He lays his small gift down on a table and waits for the rest of the guys to arrive. Itachi and Shikamaru are next to arrive, they greet Gaara and proceed to the living room. After almost ten minutes Sasuke and a friend enter.

"Who's this?" Ino eyes up the gray haired attractive young stranger.

"Kakashi. Tayuya suggested that I bring him for Sakura." Sasuke whispers.

Ino nods and reaches to shut the door when Kin shows up.

"Sorry I'm late! Had a hard time figuring out directions." She smiles and hands Ino a bag.

Everyone sat in a circle in Ino's white carpeted living room, they decide Sasuke has the honors of starting Truth or Dare, the oldest party game in the book.

"Sakura." he smiles.

"Uh. . Truth." Sakura answers.

"Is it true you've been checking out my man, Kakashi since he got here?" He grins even larger.

She blushes, "Yes."

It's now her turn, "Gaara, truth or dare?"

Unafraid, he answers, "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Ino." She giggles.

His eyes widen as he went pale. Even though they've been dating for two years he'd never "made out" with her. He took it real slow and traditional with her, he cared about her. Now in front of all these people, do that?

He wants to but he can't.

"Well?" Sakura asks.

"How hard is it to kiss your own girlfriend. . ?" Itachi laughs.

Ino smiles with excitement as Itachi makes kissy faces until Temari smacks him upside the head.

Gaara finally stands up, "I'm going to the bathroom." He runs out of the room.

"Oh my god. ." Temari whispers.

Itachi bursts out with laughter as Ino's happiness fades.

Gaara shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Ugh! Idiot! You should've kissed her!" Gaara yells into the mirror.

"Itachi, you go."

"Okay! Kin I dare you to kiss me!" Itachi launches forward.

"Not so fast!" Ino stands in front of Kin with her hand out. Itachi's tongue collides with her hand and she shrieks, "Freak!"

She wipes his slobber on him and she whines about the rules of the game.

"Cake time!" A voice yells from the kitchen, interrupting her.

Gaara descends down the stairs shamefully after everyone piles into the kitchen. He opens the kitchen door and finds everyone eating cake, except for Ino.

Gaara stalks over to her, "Get up."

Ino is cold, "Why?"

He pulls her up and lifts her chin, pulling her as close to him as he can he takes her face in his hands and passionately kisses her as deeply as he can.

The group stares and the guys cheer at him.

"Let's open presents!" Sakura squeals.

Ino is handed one present after the next, all cute things like clothing or jewelry. Gaara's gift however had fallen underneath the table, he is too caught up in the party to notice.

The truth or dare game is resumed after her presents.

"Tayuya, truth or dare?" Kin continues the game.

"Dare." Tayuya replies, brave.

"I dare you to. . Jump out of Ino's bed room window!"

Ino raises an eyebrow, "If she does it, you're paying for my new window." She warns Kin.

"What? Why me? Tayuya's fat ass is the one breaking the window." Kin whines.

"You're daring her."

Kin mumbles, "Fine."

Everyone follows Tayuya up to Ino's room, she stands ready to run. She bursts into a sprint and crashes through Ino's window. They all stare out the ledge as she lands on her feet.

Kin is in awe, "I didn't think she'd really do it."

Sakura mumbles, "It's cause her Sasuke-kun is here."

"Listen, she probably did it for fun. I'm not impressed with girls jumping out of windows." He smirks.

They hurry back down stairs, Tayuya opens the door, bleeding and picking glass out of her, "That wasn't so bad.", she smiles.

The dares continue on until the party ends, Gaara and Temari stay to help clean up as everyone leaves. Gaara slides up to Ino's room while she says goodbye to Temari and thanks her.

She opens her door and screams at the sight of Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5 Death

_Chapter 5- Death_

"_What are you doing here?" she asks breathlessly._

"_Well, I don't want to leave yet." Gaara smiles._

_Ino's strict foster parents would never allow him to stay the night.._

"_You can't stay baby. You know I love you and want you to, but Orochimaru would flip. Besides it's getting close to midnight." _

_Ino is interrupted, "Ino! Come down here! We need to talk."_

"_Stay here." Ino whispers._

"_Where else am I going to go?" He smiles and watches her leave the room._

"_Ino, have you learned in school about the Kohona's sacrifice?" Orochimaru asks._

"_Yes." She nods._

"_What have you learned?"_

_Ino looks at them nervously, "That uh. . Every 18 years a new sacrifice is born. They are killed for. . The safety or the village. Like, sacrifice themselves to save the rest."_

_Anko nods, "Are you curious to know why we ask?"_

_Ino's eyes widened as she realized, today was her 18th birthday. She is the sacrifice._

_She tried to run but Orochimaru held her tight, she began to weep as Anko removed a dagger from a cabinet._

"_You have to die. . We never told you, we weren't allowed to. But for our safety, we must kill you."_

"_Mom! No. . please. It's just a stupid legend. Oh god. ." tears streamed down her face as he screamed._

_Gaara flew down the stairs, takes in the scene, "What the hell?"_

_Orochimaru releases Ino and launches himself up at Gaara. Caught by surprise Gaara barely manages to block himself from harm. He wraps his hands around Orochimaru's neck, extracts a knife from his pocket, and slices Orochimaru's throat._

_Anko screams in horror, dropping her guard for only a second, vengeance then coursed through her. She turns to stab Ino, deep and rough, but Gaara jumps in front of the blade, it digs into his chest._

_After her incident, she took the knife and stabbed Anko until she couldn't breathe. Ino realizes a small present under her table and opens it, a small black velvet case. A diamond engagement ring stares back at her. She cries as she drops herself to the ground, she pulls Gaara to her and holds his head in her lap, brushing his hair out of his eyes._

_Ino did not leave her house for weeks. She wears the ring everyday and never dares remove it._

_No one was the same without Gaara._


	6. Chapter 6 Arranged Marriage

Part Two- Gaara

Chapter 6- Arranged Marriage

"Mom! You can't make me marry Neji! I love Shikamaru, and plus, he's ugly!" Temari burst into tears. Her mother just informer her of a marriage arranged by their families. Neji is Hinata's older cusion. Temari's foster mom is Tusnade, who took her in when her parents died. Gaara, her brother, was given a different set of parents and they were separated, never spoke of it again.

"I don't care, you're going to. And on the plus side, he's smart." Tusnade is unfazed, washing dishes.

"Mom! It's not fair! I've been with Shikamaru for 3 and a half years, I'm not doing this!" Temari screams and runs to her room yelling curse words. She picks up the phone and calls Ino.

She explains, then whines. "Why Neji?"

"At least Shikamaru will still be alive."

"Oh my god, Ino! The world is moving on. He was my brother, I miss him too. But he's dead! He's not coming back." Temari yells.

There is a long pause then beeping, Ino hangs up.

Ino sinks into her floor. She's lost everything. She was able to keep her home, it was left to her for some reason in their will. Maybe Orochimaru knew something like this would happen.

Ino's eyes flash, sudden idea comes over her. She runs to find a phone book.

"Hello. Yes, I'd like your services. Kohona's grave yard. My name is Ino Yamanaka. Yes, I'll spell it for you. Y-A-M-A-N-A-K-A. Thank you."

She hangs up and races out the door.

Hinata and her boyfriend are out shopping for prom.

"Holy shit!" Kiba curses.

"What?" Hinata jumps.

"Look at these prices!" Kiba is baffled.

"Who cares?" Hinata yells out from the dressing room, then opens the door.

The dress is long, strapless and white with lavender sequins on the torso, and has a corset back.

She turns, "How's it look?"

"You look amazing." He smiles then kisses her. She hands him her credit card, "Go buy your tux, you gotta match me."

Tayuya, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are also out shopping. Tayuya is complaining about her feet, the girls made her wear heels for practice. Sasuke carries her on his back.

"You cheat!" Sakura laughs.

"Not uh! I still have them on." Tayuya points to her feet.

"Hinata! Kiba!" Sakura spots them leaving a store and invites them over.

"Oh my god! Look at that dress!" Tayuya points out the display window dress.

It's long and black, silky with dark purple underneath.

Sasuke halts and turns towards the dress, "I must have it!" Tayuya smiles, "Onward to the dress!" Tayuya points again.

The group enters the store, Sasuke walks to her desired dress.

"Holy shit!" Tayuya whines.

"How much?" Hinata asks.

"$650." Tayuya's heart sinks.

"Tell ya what, give me what you have and I'll pay for the rest." Hinata smiles.

"You sure?" Tayuya hands her $276.

"Yeah, I've got you girl. Prom only happens once!" Hinata takes the dress and pays with her card.

Tayuya thanks her then she hands the dress, wrapped, to Sasuke.

"I wonder who Ino's going with." Kiba says.

The group goes quiet.

"She's probably not going. ." Hinata answers.

"I wonder what she's doing." Tayuya worries.


	7. Chapter 7 Return

Chapter 7- Return

Ino stands in the grave yard as the priest meets her.

"This is going to work?" Ino asks/

"Yes, that's my job." the priest mumbles.

The priest begins to dig into Gaara's grave. His apprentices lift the coffin and place it next to the grave.

"You've done this before?" Ino asks.

"Many times, but remember, it only works on one person once. It has taken all my life to perfect this. Not many can afford my services either." He eyes her up.

"I don't care how much it costs." She begins to cry.

The priest spoke in an unfamiliar language and began a ritual, Ino stands back as his hands begin to glow gold with holy power. The apprentices open the coffin then the priest moves his hands over Gaara's corpse. Ino hides her face in her hands.

Nothing seemed to happen at first then Gaara's discolored skin returned to pale, his hair brightened with red, his chest began to move up and down and the priest breathed into his mouth.

His eyes open and Ino leans over his coffin in tears.

"Ino." He speaks lowly.

She takes his hand in hers and helps his weak body out of the coffin, dressed in a tuxedo.

Gaara begins to weep, tears pour out as he pulls Ino into him and holds her tight.

"How am I alive?" He looks around.

"This little girl paid me a lot of money to work my magic." the priest smiles.

They thank the priest and drive home.

"You need a shower you smell like. . ." Ino pauses.

He finishes, "Death."

"Yeah. I have some of your clothes you gave me, you can wear them." She smiles softly.

They pull into the driveway and rush to the bathroom, the smell of death was too dark.


	8. Chapter 8 Promise

Chapter 8- Promise

Ino fills Gaara in on the little he's missed as they lay in her bed. They cuddle and kiss to make up for lost time.

Ino awakes with Gaara's arm wrapped tightly around her. She finally manages to remove his arm and then calls Temari.

"Hey meet me at the mall, around 3, okay?"

"Why?" Temari explains she can't go to prom with Shikamaru and there's no point of going to the mall, it just reminds her of what she can't have.

"Just go, you'll see."

"Alright, whatever." Temari replies.

Ino returns and watches Gaara peacefully sleep. His eyes flutter open, he smiles.

"Good morning beautiful." He kisses her lips, down her neck, along her collar bone, and in between her breasts. She closes her eyes and moans. He'd never done this before, the feeling is new, and she loves it.

"I never want to lose you again." Ino looks up at him.

"You won't." He strokes her hair.

"Promise? Swear to me we will die together." Tears fill her eyes

He kisses her deeply, wiping her tears, "I promise."

They enjoy each others company for a little longer before they get ready to go to the mall.

They hop in Ino's mustang and drive to the mall, he doesn't let go of her hand.

"Wasn't something supposed to destroy the town if the sacrifice wasn't preformed?" Gaara asks

Ino shutters, "It was a myth. The town is fine and still standing. Kind of stupid now huh? I would have been dead for no reason at all."

They pull into the parking lot and park, heading into the mall.

They meet up with the group at the usual spot, next to a fountain.

"No. ." Temari gasps as Gaara and Ino approach.

"It can't be. ." Tayuya's eyes widen.

The couple finally reaches the group.

"Gaara?" Temari's eyes tear up

"It's me, sister." Gaara smiles as he reaches out to hug her.

"How?" She asks.

"A very expensive priest. ." Ino sighs.

"You're lucky." Sakura is in awe, as is the rest f the group, they analyze him.

"We're going to shop for prom!" Ino smiles.

"Wait, what do I do about Neji?" Temari stares

Ino hugs her, "Do what you think is right."

And they part from the group.

"I'm going to go." Shikamaru began to walk away.

"Wait!" Temari grabs his arm, He pauses, hurt.

Ever since the news of Neji, he could barely look at her.

"What Temari?" He asks, his back to her.

"I love you." She whispers.

Shikamaru turns to her, "I love you too."

Then he shrugs her off and leaves. Temari bursts into tears as she watches him.

Neji walks over to her, having to go where ever she does because her mother doesn't trust her alone.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate you!" Temari slaps him in the face, screaming at him through her tears.

Neji holds his face in pain, "What did I do?"

Temari punches him several times, "You ruined everything." She falls to her knees and breaks down.

Neji leans down and rubs her back, "Don't cry."

She screams and pushes him away, "Don't touch me!"

"Look, I want to help you but you won't let me."

"Convince our families it won't work! Or disappear! That's how you can help." Temari is cold, "I swear I'll divorce you right away."

Neji sighs, "I'll try."

Sasuke and Kiba leave for the food court as Neji leaves. Tayuya and Hinata run to comfort Temari.


	9. Chapter 9 Boys Will Be Boys

Chapter 9- Boys Will Be Boys

After hanging out they return home and go to sleep.

"Hey sweetie, good morning." Gaara kisses her as she wakes up. She smiles softly and kisses him back.

Ino gets dressed and explains she is going to check on Temari, she was worried.

"Call me if you need anything." Ino smiles and says goodbye, "Oh and I don't think you should go anywhere. You know, rest." Then she leaves.

Gaara starts texting the guys and asking them to come on over.

Kiba, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi arrive and sit in Ino's living room.

"Why'd you call us all over?" Kakashi asks.

"I wanted to hang out, it's been forever." Gaara replies.

Itachi asks, "Can't we go to my house?"

"No, I think my girl would like me to say here." Gaara shoots the idea down.

"Itachi rolls his eyes, "Dude you can't let a chick run you life." He makes a sound like a whip.

"Yeah man, if Sakura was like that, there'd be no way." Kakashi adds in.

Sasuke laughs, "Bull! She is like that."

"Well at least she doesn't treat me like a pack mule! Kakashi became defensive.

"I bet Tayuya is better in the sheets." Sasuke smirks.

"Yo! Shut up." Gaara almost yells.

"Come on dude let's go somewhere. How about the video game store?"

Gaara's temper rises, "Ino told me to stay."

"Oh god! You've lost it! You have to come with us." Kiba grabs him.

"Tomorrow." Gaara shakes him off.

What was he thinking bringing the guys over here? They couldn't understand what it was like.

"Ight man, we're gonna bounce sorry." Kakashi gives him a handshake then the guys leave.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara became bored quick then called Ino, "Hey babe, do you mind if I go to the store with the guys?"

"No go ahead baby. Thanks for telling me."

"I love you, thanks!" He hangs up.

Ino puts her phone away and her attention resumes on Temari.

"Neji said he'd try to fix it. ." Temari sighs.

"I doubt it."

"How come?" Temari asks.

Ino stares at her, "He WANTS to marry you."

"Then what do we do?" Temari sighs.

Temari and Ino bounce ideas back and forth for a few hours then Ino says goodbye. She tells Gaara to be home at 8.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you think I'm acting like your mom?" Ino asks lowly. She cuddles him in bed, holding him close.

"Kind of." He answers, looking down at her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you again. . That's all. I'm not really all that controlling." She lays her head on his chest and he plays with her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gaara smiles as she drifts into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 First

Chapter 10- First

Gaara wakes up and notices Ino is missing from the bed. He frantically searches the room and finds a note,

Good morning my love,

I had to go to Temari's, feel free to go out today. I love you.

-Ino.

"Well I guess I'm free today." Gaara talks to himself the gets dressed to meet the guys at the video game store.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino and Temari sit in Temari's room, bouncing ideas off each other again.

"This is insane." Temari mumbles.

"Temari! Come on! We're going wedding shopping." Tsunade called from down stairs.

"Guess that's my queue." Ino smiles and hugs her goodbye then drives home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are you doing home so early?"

Ino walks into her room to find Gaara playing X-Box 360.

Gaara smiles, "I got bored."

Ino lays on her bed, Gaara saves his game and gets up, he rubs her shoulders.

"Baby. . . Take a deep breath. Temari's issues are not yours too." He kisses down her neck.

"Mmm. . .yes." She closes her eyes as he kissed along her collar bone.

He climbs on top of her and slides his hands up her shirt slipping it off while kissing up her torso, her breasts and the hollow of her neck. She blushes and in return scratches up his back, removing his shirt and holding him closer. He slides off his pants and boxers, hard and nervous he moves against her. She moans softly and removes her shorts and panties, he blushes, admiring her flawless body.

Then he pulls her close to him and asks, "May I?"

She breathes heavy in his ear in anticipation, "Yes." and kisses his shoulder.

She moans and gasps as he slides inside of her, then out, slow at first then gradually moves faster.

"I love you. . ." He breathes into her neck as she digs her nails into his back, unintentionally.

"I love you to." She moans.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Temari's arranged marriage was also a rushed marriage. Her wedding rehearsal is today. Ino and Gaara decided to go.

"Your vows. ." The priest mumbles to them.

Temari cries and tries to hide it, but Ino knows how upset she is. With no time to peruse their plans, their attempts were useless. Someone bursts through the door.

Shikamaru intervenes, "Hello everyone."

The families face him.

"Temari can't get married to him." He says loudly as Temari stares in disbelief.

"Young man, I do not know who you think you are." Neji's mother glares at him.

"I'm her fiance." He smiles.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Temari can not get married to Neji, she's engaged to me, and has been for quite awhile. Now please, move." He pushes past her, grabs Temari's hand and pulls her away.

Gaara and Ino following.


	11. Chapter 11 Prom

Author's Note-

I will be releasing fan art on my chapters soon, I will post the links on my profile and in the stories, so please enjoy when they come in the future.

Celeste Corinne

Chapter 11- Prom

The girls all agree to meet at Ino's to start the day for prom. The guys meet at Itachi's. The girls go out and get their hair and nails professionally done to match their dresses. They return to get dressed at Ino's house.

"Your hair looks so different down, Temari." Ino admires it.

"Your hair looks different too. I really like it down and curly."

The girls get dressed, careful not to mess up their hair. Temari wears a short blue dress, the bottom flared out and puffy, the torso is a lighter blue and tight. Her breasts are flattered greatly. Sakura's dress is long with a low v-neck, silky and plain, but so sexy. It's slit down the sides from her thighs and down, and her hair is up in a beautiful bun with small pink flowers in it.

"I didn't see that dress for sale." Ino smiles to Sakura.

"Mom bought it in Paris a few days ago. She tried to hide it from me!" Sakura laughs.

The door bell rings and the boys roll in, each matching their girl's dress with their vest and tie. Kiba is the only one with a white tux.

Gaara's eyes are fixed on Ino, wearing an orange dress, very long and beautiful. It was open from her chest to just above her belly button, not only Gaara's eyes were the ones wondering.

Shikamaru grabbed Temari kissing her all over, "Oh I love you! You are so beautiful!"

"Your lie is a reality now right? You two are really engaged?" Tayuya asks, attached to Sasuke's arm.

"Yes." Temari smiles.

They all pile into their limo and arrive at prom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The lights and music is so amazing. . . How bodies move in sync to one beat is incredible. The group dances together and when it's time to crown the prom king and queen the girls cross their fingers. Both Ino and Hinata made prom court.

"Our prom queen. . . Ino Yamanka!" They announce and the group cheers loudly with the rest of the room.

"Prom king. . Itachi Uchiha!" They laugh.

"Go get em baby!" Gaara smiles at Ino.

Sasuke sighs, "Sad he's still in high school. He fails every year to meet new girls. I'm the younger brother and I'm the one in college." He rolls his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After prom they return to Ino's house to party. Kakashi bought the alcohol and they danced even more while intoxicated. Sakura has a weak stomach, she is the first to vomit and pass out. People end up passing out all over her house.


	12. Chapter 12 Balling!

Chapter 12- Balling!

In the morning Ino found Gaara and Sasuke asleep on the floor, Kakashi in the bath tub, Sakura next to the toilet, Tayuya on the couch naked, Itachi on the kitchen counter, and Temari with Shikamaru in a chair. What a wild night. Ino began cleaning up the wild mess.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shikamaru and Temari are the only people who stay after they wake up.

"You guys wanna do something fun today? I've got an idea." Shikamaru asks.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." Gaara smiles.

They hop in Temari's jeep, Shikamaru driving to his idea.

"The paintball arena?" Ino stares at the sign.

"Yeah! It's going to be fun!" Temari gets out of the jeep.

"We playing Teams?" Gaara asks.

Shikamaru laughs, "Nah, we'll make it better. One for all, all for one!"

They suit up and grab some guns with their specific color of paint balls. Temari's blue, Ino's orange, Gaara's red, and Shikamaru's green.

They take their places in the arena, each at opposite ends. The horn sounds and they start running. Gaara runs along a wall, peeking out. He spots Temari and carefully aims at her, nailing her at least 3 times, then runs again. Shikamaru, in his hiding spot sees Gaara, shoots at him but misses. He smiles as he finds Temari sneaking around and shoots her in the shoulder. He could tell she wanted to yell out but was afraid she'd give out her postion to anyone who didn't know where she way already. Shikamaru spots Ino around Temari's corner, he aims but a red paint ball shoots him in the chest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the end of the game, Temari was shot 52 times, Ino 31 times, Shikamaru 11, and Gaara 0.

"You're a beast Gaara!" Shikamaru congratulates.

He smiles in return, "Yeah, good game!"

Ino pouts as Temari starts complaining about all the green paint on her.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Temari drops Ino and Gaara off at their home. Ino seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks.

"Nothing." She replies.

"You look sad or something."

She disagrees, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Gaara looks at her with concern.

Ino's pride in being strong falls apart, "No, a damn paint ball bruised my shoulder and it really hurts!" She tears up.

Gaara lifts her shirt, "Ouch." Her shoulder is completely purple.

She cries slightly as Gaara holds her.

"Baby, it's okay. I mean, hell, imagine Temari. Even with the gear, she may as well should have just stood there."

She laughs a little.


	13. Chapter 13 Ice

Chapter 13- Ice

Kakashi is out on a date with Sakura at an expensive restaurant.

"What do you want to eat?" asks Kakashi.

"Uhm. . I don't know." Sakura scans the menu, "Oh! I've got it!"

"What?" He asks again.

"Sushi!" She smiles.

"You eat sushi. . ?"

Sakura giggles, "Uh- huh!"

"That is so. . Awesome!" He laughs with her, "I'll get some too." He eyes her up, for a younger girl she isn't too bad. Her legs look nice and her. .

She realizes him staring at her and shifts nervously.

"Sorry." He apologizes and takes her hand, "You're beauty is amazing. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group meets up later today. They want to make the most out of their spring break. Ino paid for them to go to the ice rink. She doesn't know how to ice skate. Temari convinced her it would be fun.

"What's wrong sweetie? You don't look happy." Gaara slides on his skates.

"I'm nervous." She squeezes his hand.

Neji skates over with a girl with two buns on her head, "Hey." Neji skates over with the girl, Shikamaru growls lowly as he continues, "This is my girlfriend, Tenten." He brags.

"Why the second Ten?" Tayuya smirks.

Tenten's smile fades and she scowls, pulls Neji's hand, and skates away."Come on, lets skate!" Itachi pulls on Kin, they step out on the ice.

Gaara steps out also and outstretches his hand to Ino, "Coming?" He asks.

"Uh huh. . ." she replies softly.

She steps out and takes his hand, he holds her up.

"You got it baby." He smiles as they skate slowly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After an hour of skating a voice announces, "Clear the ice- unless you are participating in the backwards race!"

The group smiles, "Who's doing it?" Shikamaru grins.

"I am!" Sakura skates out to the ref on the ice.

"Ah, what the hell, I will too. Someone's gotta beat her." Temari giggles and joins her as the rest step off the ice and watch at the side lines.

"You go baby!" Kakashi calls.

Shikamaru laughs, "Don't let pinky beat you!"

Neji joins them on the ice, along with some unfamiliar faces.

The ref goes over the rules, then he starts the race. Sakura starts off in first, smoothly skating backwards across the rink. Temari's in second with Neji close behind her. Temari speeds up past Sakura on the second lap. Then Neji's foot slides out in front of her, Temari falls and yells our in pain as Sakura finishes the race in first, Neji in second.

"What the hell!" Shikamaru skates out, "He tripped her! You had to have seen that!"

Temari sat on the ice, holding her ankle in pain.

The ref denies it and says she fell.

Shikamaru picks her up and skates off.

"I think she sprained her ankle, I'm taking her to the hospital."Ino sighs, "I'm sorry. Just give me a call and let me know what happens."

"Not your fault. And I will, believe me." He leaves with her whining in pain and Sakura returns with flowers.

Kakashi kisses her and they head over to the food court. Ino felt guilty and followed with Gaara.

"Come on Tayuya. . You have to eat!" Sasuke tries to feed her a French fry.

She slaps it away, "I'm on a diet, I told you that."

Ever since Sasuke accidentally called her fat she didn't want to eat.

"You're not fat! That's not what I meant. ." Sasuke sighs.

"I'm still not eating." Tayuya sits, stubborn, not moving, then she leaves for the bathroom.

"What did you do?" Gaara asks.

"I don't know! She says I called her fat but I didn't." Sasuke exclaims.

"What happened?"

"Yesterday we went out. She wanted extra of this huge cake! Then I said, she didn't really need that."

Gaara laughs, "Dummy! If she wants extra cake let her have it, she's hungry."

"Give her time." Ino smiles.


	14. Chapter 14 Growing Up

Authors Note-

Dear viewers,

I have over 1,000 hits on my fan fictions, this one is very close to my lead fan fiction The Coven. So I'd like to thank all my readers. I've had some reviews that ask about Gaara and Ino's engagement, well this is the chapter with the answer! Oh and also someone said they liked how this fan fiction is cheerful J Thank you, I enjoy writing the fun things that high school kids go through and do. The fan art is still being worked on, I'll post links and such when they're up. Once again, thank you! Leave reviews, I appreciate them. Contact me if you'd like me to use fan art by you.

-Celeste Corinne

Chapter 14- Growing Up

Gaara lays in bed with Ino, holding her close. He smiles at the ring on her finger.

"I never got to ask you." He plays with the ring.

She blushes, "I know."

"Will you marry me, Ino?" He closes his eyes.

"You know I can't say no. . I always dreamed we'd be married after senior year. . Then have a family." She paused, "When you died I lost my whole world, all my dreams, not many have the opportunity that we have."

Gaara cuddles her, "I know baby." he kisses her, "Your dreams will be a reality, don't worry." He promises.

"When's the wedding?" She asks.

"October? Does that sound nice?" He smiles.

"I wonder when Temari and Shikamaru are getting married."

Gaara chuckles, "Funny how everyone is growing up."

"Even you." She pokes his nose playfully.

"Yeah! Even me." He smiles, "Guess we should start the plans. Temari knows all about weddings after that incident with Neji, maybe we could ask her for some help after she's out of the hospital."

"I'm still waiting for Shikamaru's call back." Ino rests her head on Gaara's chest and plays with his fingers.

He smiles, "You're adorable, you know that?" and kisses her forehead.

"Adorable enough to marry. You'll still love me when I'm only and wrinkly right?" She laughs.

"Of course! I'll be old and wrinkly too! Plus you'll still be beautiful to me."

She blushes, "I hope so."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shikamaru calls Ino a few hours later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino, I was right. She sprained her ankle. He's lucky it wasn't a break, I would have kicked his little ass." Shikamaru rants.

"Awe! I know. Well, I'm glad she's okay. Is she awake?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, you can talk to her." He hands the phone to Temari.

"Hey Ino." Temari speaks softly.

"Hey girl, glad you're okay! But I have a question." Ino says cheerfully.

"What is it?"

"Well. . . How would you feel being a maid of honor?" Ino smiles while on the phone as she hears a shriek.

"Oh my god! Yes! When is it! We've gotta plan!" Temari exclaims.

"I know, I know. October, so we've got a few months.""Oh, a nice fall wedding. Brilliant."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara goes out with Sasuke for the day while Ino visits Temari.

Gaara and Sasuke are out on a walk.

"Hey man, guess what?" Gaara smiles.

Sasuke pauses, "What?"

Gaara blushes slightly, "Ino and I are getting married."

Sasuke's jaw nearly drops, "You're that serious huh?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke smiles, "Congratulations. I'm happy for you Tayuya and I have talked about it but she's got her heart on art school then marriage."

"I want you to be my best man." Gaara rests his hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke lights up, "Is there a bachelor party?" he winks, "Nah, I'm kidding, I'd be glad to be your best man."

Gaara knows anyone else would be immature as a best man, Sasuke understands.

"Who's the maid of honor?" Sasuke asks.

Gaara chuckles, "Temari."

"Awe, cute." Sasuke laughs with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What color dress for the bride's maids?" Temari asks.

"I don't know, pink, yellow?" Ino thinks out loud.

"Well it's a fall wedding, how about orange? Brown is just too ugly." Temari is serious on the matter.

"They better be cute dresses then, orange is ugly on clothes." Ino laughs.

"Orange then. . And the cake, could have the fall theme too. Like leaves of fondant."

Ino smiles at her interest, "Sounds great. A pro will have no problem with our cake."


	15. Chapter 15 Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Chapter 15- Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Ino and Temari gather the group to go shopping for the bride's maid's dresses. Not all the girls are excited about wearing orange, but what the bride says goes. Ino's saving are paying for the wedding and it barely takes a dent out of it. Her family's wealth is quite appalling. The girls enter the dress store and they specially ask the sales woman for orange short dressed. The sales lady returns moments later with seven different styles of dresses. Although Tayuya dislikes dresses. Although Tayuya dislikes dresses and shopping all together, she points out the dress she likes most. All the girls, and the bride, must agree on one. Temari however, picks out another. Ino inspects all seven and finally points out an orange strapless dress with silky fabric with a layered bottom. The girls agreed.

"What color of shoes do we get?" Hinata asks.

"Black?" Tayuya suggests.

"No, no. We don't want to look like Halloween." Sakura strongly disagrees.

Ino smiles, "Silver."

Temari tries on a pair of extremely high heels, "These?"

"We don't want to look like hookers either, Temari." Tayuya snickers.

"Hey now!" Ino laughs, "I like these." Ino picks out a pair that are silver, not too high, not too sexy, but sexy enough.

"Those are cute!" Hinata agreed.

"Oh, oh! Ino! What about your after party dress or your honey moon dress?" Sakura asks excitedly.

"I think I'll let Gaara pick them out, but I don't know." Ino looks through shoes.

"Oh, okay." Hinata pokes Temari and whispers, "He'll pick something sexy."

Temari giggles, "No doubt."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara is out with Sasuke looking around the mall.

"Where are you going for a honey moon?" Sasuke asks.

Gaara sighs, "Not sure! Ino and I haven't talked about it."

"I'd go to the Bahamas or something, ya know? Somewhere nice."

"Yeah we'll talk about it then."

Sasuke eyes him up, "You alright man?"Gaara shakes his head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm alright, just kind of insane, seems like it's coming so fast. Not too long ago was spring break, now we're all graduated, and I'm getting married."

Sasuke laughs, "We'll I'm still in college, but yeah. It's almost September already. Wait, you know what we should do? Take the girls to the beach before cold weather comes. They'd like that."

"Yeah, we can do that. Better tell them while they're shopping so they can get beach stuff too." Gaara rolls his eyes.


End file.
